Danny
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Dalton-verse! So it's a small OS both about how Wes discovered that Danny was cutting and the time he went too far. Warning for self-harm and Suicide attempt.


**Well hello everyone! Wow, that's really too cheery for what's coming next. I have nothing to say but warnings and disclaimers, really.**

**Warning: Mentions of self-harm and suicide attempt. If you can feel triggered by this, please stay away, okay?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belongs to either Ryan Murphy/Fox or CP Coulter. Only the small fiction is mine.**

**P.S: Yeah, and please take note that english isn't my first language. So be indulgent. **

* * *

The time Wes discovered it, he entered his room and the first thing he saw was the blood. Too much blood. And then he saw the cause of all this blood. Danny was sitting on the floor, looking almost as puzzled as he felt. Then he saw the panic flicker in his eyes and he knew that he should be freaking out, but he wasn't. He just kneeled beside the sandy haired boy and grabbed his bed sheets. He took softly his arms and wrapped the tissue around the bleeding wrists.

Danny was still looking at him and he was breathing unevenly, panicked.

"Calm down" Wes instructed softly, trying to gain his trust.

"W-wes... I-it's n-not w-what y-ou t-think" the older boy stuttered.

"I don't think anything, Danny. I just see a broken boy who needs help."

And Danny slowly calmed down, knowing that even if had just know him for a couple of weeks, Wes however got him.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" the Asian boy asked, appearing behind him. The others Hanovers had told him that Danny looked a little off and he was worried.

"I'm fine." Danny answered quickly, pushing the rushed thought out of his mind.

The older boy walked away, leaving Wes behind him.

Hours later, when Wes had almost forgotten this and that sleep had taken his consciousness, he was woken by his cellphone. He groaned and reached blindly to grab the damn thing that was forcing him to cut his hours of sleep.

He answered quickly, trying to stop the offending sound and... _The offending sound._

Breakeven.

His eyes snapped open and he sat straight in his bed.

"Danny." he said. "What's wrong?" he urged.

"I-i'm sorry, W-wes" came the sob.

"Hey, it's okay. Just hang on. I'm on my way. Give me a minute." Wes soothed.

Danny hang up and Wes began to run in the hall.

"Hey! What're you doing! It's two AM! Get your ass back here, Wes!" Charlie screamed, in good prefect that he was.

"No! Got to go to Hanover! See you later!" Wes replied, never stopping.

He opened the door of the other house with the key he still had and ran down the hallways to get back to Danny's room.

"Danny? Are you here?" He asked quietly.

A soft whimper came to his ears and he stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. He slipped into the bedsheets beside his friend and saw two eyes look at him in the darkness.

"D-don't ask, okay?" the older boy begged.

Wes only pulled him to his chest, feeling him shake against his heart. He understood that Danny only needed someone to be there, that he was somehow... Craving (?) to cut himself. They both fell asleep, comforted by the idea of the other by their side and Wes only woke hours later when the sun was high in the sky and he saw that Danny was downstair. He got up and stretched loudly, hearing his bones crack.

The asian boy made his way down the stair and saw Danny in the kitchen, offering him a coffee cup.

"Thanks for staying with me, Wes. I don't know what I would've done otherwise." he smiled shyly.

"I told you, Dan, I'm here every time you need me." Wes replied casually.

"Oh, and it's not that I don't want to see you anymore, but Charlie called and Justin said he looked pretty angry, so you might as well get back to Windsor now." Danny suggested.

"Shit! Chaz! Yes, hum, you'll be alright? Well, in this case, have a good day!" he exclaimed when Danny nodded eagerly, laughing.

Wes ran back to Windsor, forgetting his cup of coffee on the counter and he bursted into the hall, breathless. He walked into the common room, wincing when he saw the prefect's face and that some other Windsor were surrounding him. Blaine was the first to spot him and David, Reed and Charlie saw him not long after the first.

"Care to explain why you're running away at two in the morning to got at Hanover?" Charlie growled.

The younger boy bit his lips, looking at him into the eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was... Huh... I can't explain it to you, guys." Wes said.

"You can't just run anywhere else in the middle of the night and ask us to accept that without explanation!" Blaine protested.

"It's personal, Blaine. I can't tell you, I would break someone's trust and I just can't! If you want me to, I can go back to Hanover, you know!" he exclaimed.

Everyone shut up and looked at him with big eyes.

"No!" David stepped in. "That's not it. It just... We were worried. We trust you. Is everything okay? I mean, it must've been pretty bad, in the middle of the night."

"Everything's fine. I was just checking on a friend who needed my help. That's it. I'm sorry" the asian boy said softly, walking away.

The other times it happened, they let it go, knowing they wouldn't get anything from him. But one time, Wes ran in the hallways in the middle of the night, screaming in his cellphone. He woke the others, who followed him outside the Hanover house.

They saw the light opening one by one and scream echoing in the building.

Wes bursted into the house, screaming Justin's name and the prefect stumbled out of his room, wondering what was happening.

"Wes? What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Call an ambulance! Fuck! Danny, stay with me! Open your eyes! Please! Open your eyes! I forbid you to die! You hear me!" Wes screamed.

He saw Justin kneel beside him an his hands were softly pushed away. "Wes. I need you, there. Calm down. Put your hands on his wrist and press it." the prefect instructed.

"He-he's going to..." the asian boy whimpered.

"No. He's gonna be okay. Press, Wes!" Justin ordered.

They stayed like this for long minutes, Wes almost breaking Danny's wrist and Justin checking his vitals now and then. The Windsor wanted to cry when he heard sirens and he didn't even protested when he was pushed away and Justin said to him he would go. Wes got out of the room and saw all the Windsor waiting for him to know what happened. He suddenly felt tears tickling his eyes and he began to throw up on the grass, falling on his hands and knees. The asian boy felt hands holding him and rubbing his back and he looked up to see David, who sat down beside him.

"H-he t-tried t-to..." Wes hiccuped

"I know. I know. Everything'll be alright. It's gonna be okay." David soothed.

"I h-ave to g-go. He n-needs m-me" the asian boy said, trying to get up.

David grabbed him by the arm and shook his head."You can't drive, Wes. Not like this."

"But, I have..."

"I'll go with him" Charlie stepped in. "Blaine." he added, turning to the curly haired boy.

"Yeah. Go, Chaz. I'll take care of Windsor" the acting prefect said softly. "I'll tell the teachers too, someone will probably join you soon. Go on"

Wes almost ran to Charlie's car and the prefect noted that he seemed sickly white and shaky.

"Wes, are you ok?" he asked.

"Me? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine!" The asian boy hurried a lot too quickly.

"You know you have every right to break down right now, don't you? Danny tried to kill himself, Wesley, it's not nothing" Charlie said, glancing at the shaking boy beside him.

"I-i feel like I failed. Like what I did wasn't enough. What if he doesn't make it, Charlie? What if Danny dies now? I-i can't..." Wes choked.

"He's gonna be okay. It's not your fault, you gotta understand this. You knew, you help, but... Danny wasn't okay, Wes, have you gotten him the moon. You couldn't do anything about it, you couldn't know. Don't blame yourself." Charlie ordered.

He got out of the car and opened the trunk, taking a bag out of it.

"There. Take this. Change your shirt. There's blood on yours. It'll be a little large, but it'll do for now." Charlie instructed softly, pushing a sweater in Wes' hands.

After the asian boy did what he was told, they went in the hospital hall and Justin appeared in front of them.

"How's he going?" Wes asked quickly.

"I don't know. I had no feedback yet" Justin admitted, pulling on his hair.

"Will you be okay a couple of minutes, Wes? I would like to talk to Justin." the Windsor prefect said seriously.

Wes nodded slowly and Chaz grabbed Justin by the arm, pulling him into the nearest washroom.

"Wash your hands" he ordered, forcing clothes into his hands after the other boy did.

The brown haired boy grabbed a couple of drying paper and put it a little under the water. He slowly wiped Justin's face off the blood and the other prefect smiled sadly.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"Okay" Justin assured.

"Liar. Come here" the older boy scowled gently, pulling him into a hug.

Justin began to cry softly and he said that it was the shock wearing off, so Charlie just let him.

"Why are you doing this, Chaz?"

"Because I love you." was the reply he got, making him cry harder.

"I-i love you too" he hiccuped.

"And because what you went through was hard." Charlie added

"Thanks, Chaz." Justin sniffed.

Charlie wiped the last stripe of blood and nodded slightly. He took softly the chesnut haired boy's hand, going back to the waiting room. He somewhat froze when they saw Wes crying in Howard's arms and Justin gripped his boyfriend hand so hard that the blood stopped flooding into it.

"No..." the blue eyed boy choked. "H-he..."

Howard lift his eyes and saw the two new comers.

"God, no, boys! He's okay. He's still unconscious, but stable and he should wake up by the morning. We've called his parents, they should be here soon. I think you should get back to Dalton, you're all tired and we've canceled the class, so everyone can rest. I'll stay here and check that everything is okay" Howard promised.

Charlie nodded and looked at Wes, who was still shaking. Wes reluctantly pulled away and walked behind him as they got back to Charlie's car. The small asian boy almost instantly fell asleep and Justin smiled softly watching him.

"C-can I stay with you tonight? I know I should get back to Hanover, but I think Spencer can deal with being prefect one night."

the chesnut haired boy asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Of course you can stay." Charlie assured.

They stayed silent a while and Charle lifted Wes in his arms to carry him into the house. He suddenly noted that Justin was still in his pyjamas.

"How's he going?" Blaine asked quietly, appering beside them.

"Danny's fine. But Wes has it rough. We'll see in the morning. Where are the others?" Charlie replied, putting a blanket on the asian boy.

"In my room, most of them. Nick and Jeff are in theirs, so is Han." Blaine reported.

"Good thing. Do you mind if we squat your room too?" the prefect asked.

Blaine shook his head and only turned to go back to his bedroom, the two prefect following him with a last glance at Wes. They quietly grabbed the pillows Blaine was offering them and laid down beside the other boys. Justin softly snuggled in Charlie's arm, sighing as the younger boy caressed his hair. Charlie kissed his forehead and he felt the sleep take his consciousness away. The Windsor plopped on one elbow and smiled softly at the sight of all the members of his house sleeping on each other. He looked at Blaine who smiled tentatively towards him and nodded softly.

He fell asleep quickly against Justin's heat and woke again when he heard people moving around. He opened his eyes and saw David opening his arms and Wes snuggling into it. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

''Wes, I didn't mean to do that. You have to believe me.'', Danny pleaded.

''Then what were you planning, Dan? It sure looked like you were… You almost died, Daniel'', Wes said lowly.

''I know. I'm sorry'' the older boy whimpered, starting to cry. ''I… It's just that… I wanted to do it so bad. It itched, Wes. It was calling for me. I got besotted by it and I couldn't stop myself. And I then, next thing I knew, I had cut so deep that I freaked out. I knew I was loosing too much blood and I called you. But, never, ever, I wanted to kill me, Wes.'', he promised.

And Wes could only believe him because he was so genuine. He hugged him tightly and Danny breathed in deeply, relieved.

''You got us all freaked out, Dan. God, don't do that ever again.''

''Everyone know, don't they?'', Danny asked.

''Yes, probably.''

''What happened, after I passed out?''

''An ambulance took you and Justin here and I followed with Charlie. When we were sure you would be okay, Howard ordered us to go back to Dalton and we all had a sleepover in Blaine's room'' Wes said, the last part with a sarcastic tone.

''Nothing else?'' the sandy brown haired boy wondered, seeing that Wes clearly avoided his gaze.

''Well… No, not really. Maybe just that me and David kind of… Kissed and cuddled?'', Wes admitted, a goofy grin appearing in his face.

''WHAT?''

* * *

**So what did you thought? Would you be so kind and give me a review? Yes? Yeah! Really nice of you!**

**SmartBlackRose**


End file.
